Wolf
by blackfire93
Summary: A 19 year old girl alpha feral named Tracker is a Ninja/Assasian on her first real mission she realizes that the challenge is gone and decides to dissapear after this mission. However she finds a clue to a secret past that she seem's to share with another alpha male feral mutant name Wolverine. Can they get over their mutal distrust in order to find the truth to who they really are
1. Chapter 1

**(What if Rouge wasn't the one who walked into the bar that night what if it was a different mutant one that happened to be the female alpha feral? Let's read what happens shall we? ;) P.S. This is ****not**** at all associated with my other story Blade =) Just thought I better mention that, more for my own sake so I don't get confused between the two lol. ;)**

**Prologue**

**(In Wolverines point of view) **

Wolverine looked out of the cage towards the drunken people who were gathered around betting for him. He scoffed at the idiots who bet against him but held his tongue since he got their money. He had just taken a long pull from his cigar when he heard the door open. The breeze passed over him, causing him to grimace mentally at the un-washed body as well as the other scents that accompanied the bar. A new scent accompanied the breeze this time it smelt like jasmine and vanilla mixed together not to strong just enough to say 'I'm here'. He took a subtle whiff to see if that was perfume but he lost the smell in the crowd stench and that infuriated him for some reason. He tossed back the whisky he had been handed and listened to the announcer hustle the crowd for another opponent. He could smell the guy's cockiness before the guy even stepped in the cage. He threw back another drink, his back still turned to the announcer and the guy when he heard the announcer say not to hit him in the jewels. 'Hah! Dang right.' Wolverine thought with an inside smirk. He saw wanted to shake his head at the guy's stupidity when he did exactly what he was told not to. His vision went red and slammed his fist into his opponents probably breaking a finger or two.

**Chapter one**

**Four months earlier**

**In a bad neighborhood**

The metallic smell of blood was a permanent part of the town as was the smell of distrust and hate. One learned to get use to it although the stench still hurt her nose she could block most of it out which gave her a little relief. She was there on an assignment from the Ninja/Assassin School. It wasn't her first mission, oh no. That shipped had sailed when she was four years old, but this was her first mission as a paid member from someone outside of the school. She didn't have long to find her assignment which meant that she wouldn't be able to sleep until after she completed the mission. She didn't feel any pressure though, because with her extra high senses she could track down anyone anywhere as long. That's why her school had dubbed her 'Tracker' as soon as she proved herself worthy of an assassin's name at the age of six with all forty of her assignments completed. Tracker was getting tired of this life though she had been doing it now for over fifteen-teen years and it didn't hold any challenge for her now so she decided this was going to be her last assignment. She had already switched her billion's of dollars into different countries under different names and identities, although her shape-shifting ability that she had gained at age ten helped quite a lot in that department. She hadn't told the head's of the school about that or any of her other talents that she had acquired throughout the years that way she could disappear whenever she had need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Tracker crouched behind a chimney as she watched her target mingle with others on the dance floor of the huge Victorian mansion that towered above all the other houses in the neighborhood. Tracker had learned from some quick research that the reason this place was even built and still completely clean and new was because the head of the criminals, Judge Allen P. Hendrix, lived there. From the way her target was moving around the room and talking to different people she knew it would be a long night of watching.

**Four hours later**

Tracker was crouched in almost the exact same position, she had had to move on account that the full moon was shining brilliantly in the unclouded night sky. 'How many times can the same person tell the same joke to the same group of people and they always laugh? The answer is as long as you're a popular figure ALWAYS.' Tracker thought with a mental eye-roll as she kept track of her target's constant moving figure. Her eye's never leaving her target she took a sip of water through the side of her mouth. It had taken her the better part of a month to be able to drink like that and not spill a drop, but like everything else she was able to do it now and do it perfectly.

**One hour and thirty-four minutes later**

Finally the party started to wind down and some of the guest's were starting leaving including her target. Tracker moved quickly through the rooftop shadows, leaving no trace of there ever being there.  
Her target's name was Samuel L. Kissinger he had just turned thirty-four two days ago on November 1st. His hobbies were cheating people out of their money, and kissing people up for more money, he wore a black hairpiece all the time to cover the bald spot in the center of his head that was rapidly spreading. Blue eyes that seemed to see you but not 'see you' a nose that was so straight you could use it as a ruler, followed by bushman eye-brows and the ridiculous expensive suits that he wore everywhere pretty much made him a bachelor. What really sealed his bachelor fate was that he was greasy; it honestly looked like he bathed in butter every single day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**(First I would like to apologize that it took me so long to write this chapter. With my internet out, and being a part time assistant at a school as well as working evenings and finishing my last month of school I have been extremely busy. Although I should never be too busy to write I have been, however hopefully that is in the past now that the computer is back in working order and I have gotten use to the long days anyway on with the story.)**

'Enough moping about my target.' Tracker thought as she jumped into the tree closest to the rode, she had jumped just in time as a motorcycle came careening around the road. The guy had long shaggy reddish-brown hair like that of saber tooth tiger's fur; he didn't seem concerned at all that he was going well over ninety in a forty-five zone. "Idiot probably thinks he owns the road." Tracker muttered before returning her attention to the car that her target was in. It had stopped on the shoulder of the rode and it looked like the driver had gotten out. Tracker took a deep breath through her nose and the scent that hit her caused her eyes to widened, she disappeared silently before reappearing in the same tree with her target slung over one shoulder just seconds before the car exploded. The driver who had been running away from the car, stopped and turned around after it had exploded, the light from the car's fire lit up the familiar features of an old colleague Sarah Hawkins. Anger coursed through Tracker as she watched Sarah glance around and then jauntily walk back to the car. With a single wave of her hand the fire blazed so hot that grass and tree's began to catch fire before with a single wave of her hand the fire vanished leaving a burnt metal smell in the air and little else on the ground. 'They lied.' Tracker though as she teleported to Samuels house, anger making her rebel against the rule of no-powers or 'extra help,' as the school had called it. Samuel began to squirm and holler as if someone one would actually help this slimy weasel. Tracker unsheathed the oriental dagger she had bought from the underground and in one smooth motion dropped Samuel and cut his throat in a motion so flawless that none of the blood gushing out of Samuel's neck got on her or the furniture around her. "Think you can take my mission? Well think again Sarah." Tracker said out loud her only witness was the dead body of Samuel L. Kissinger as the shadows around her lengthened and began to flow around her wrapping her in a black cloak her eye's bled from black to crimson and her short black hair begin to lengthen and move in a breeze that only it felt as she whispered, "You have no idea what you're up against!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**(WARNING ALCOHOL REFERENCE) **

Tracker's only thought was revenge, she knew just how to bring the school and all of her past enemies down. First she would make them wonder and with that Tracker vanished into the dark shadows.

**Four Months Later**

Tracker slammed the door of the tractor-trailer shut. She had caught a ride with a truck driver who had stopped at this run-down bar in the middle of no-where. This suited Tracker just fine and it helped her keep her rage in check so the driver was still alive, for now. She pulled the hood up on her black cloak before she shoved the door opened and walked inside. Noise and many smells hit her all at once, only years of control kept her from vomiting at the smells that were out of control in this place. Although one smell that reached her smelled pleasant, it was definitely male it had a sharp bite of pine tree but underneath that it smelled like the earth after a storm, fresh, clean and dangerous.

Tracker released a bit of her own smell one of her habit's that she didn't worry about controlling. She was an alpha female feral and she was proud of it, after a second she pulled her scent in and created a small odor shield around her one that kept the smells out and her smell in, before she walked to the bar and ordered a beer. Alcohol had a soothing effect on her feral nature although she had to consume seven times the amount of a dedicated alcoholic in order to feel any buzz from it. A loud announcement came from what she presumed to be a fighting cage she paid no attention to it instead she turned her thoughts inward as she drank her first beer and ordered another. The school was trying to find her and although they were trying to keep it quiet about her disappearance some of her old enemies had found out and were searching for her as well.

**Two hours Later**

Tracker was now on her fifty-ninth beer and she had twenty gins as well but she still didn't have a buzz. After her twentieth beer the bartender had insisted that she pay before each drink, probably thinking that she would pass out and he wouldn't get his money, but whatever. Tracker sipped down the last of the beer and cracked her neck. It was time that she started looking for another ride, she could have bought her own vehicle but for now she was content to hitchhike. Tracker let her eye's rove over the few left inside the bar, there was a passed out trucker on the one and only couch, the bartender, the owner and what smelled like his wife. Also the guy from the cage fight who was called Wolverine, and two other guy's one who had obviously lost a fight with this Wolverine and the guy's friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Tracker watched out of the corner of her eye as the guy that had lost in the cage against Wolverine attempted to get Wolverine to give him money. Tracker stiffened as the guy whispered "I know what you are." In Wolverines ear. "Come on Frank let's get out of here." The guy's friend said. Frank turned to leave and then whipped out a knife and turned back toward Wolverine. Tracker's eye's narrowed and she flipped off the stool she had been sitting on and landing right behind Wolverine she grabbed the hand Frank held the knife in and broke his wrist causing him to swear in pain and causing everyone to look at the two of them. Tracker ignored the stares and the smell of confusion and lust that lingered in the air as she slammed the guy into the wooded pillar and hissed quietly into his face, "You know nothing you stinking human trash."Before she slammed his knife an inch away from his throat into the wood and sunk it up to its handle. He fainted. Tracker rolled her eyes in disgust before turning paying for her drink and walking out of the tavern. 'Guess I'll be walking.' She thought to herself as she looked up at the night sky. She had only taken a couple of steps when the doors slammed open and she smelt the same scent she had first smelt in the bar, she turned her head to look and saw Wolverine standing in the doorway. Confusion slipped through her when she realized that the smell was coming from him, *Why didn't I realize that scent was from him?* Tracker questioned herself, the memory of her defending him came to mind and she raised an eyebrow realizing that she must have somehow already known that the smell belonged to him because she wasn't one to defend other people.

Tracker shrugged turned around and kept walking. "Hey wait a second."Wolverine said. Tracker ignored him and continued to walking. She heard Wolverine running to catch up with her, his first mistake; his second mistake was touching her shoulder to get her to turn around. Tracker let her eye's bleed red in anger as she whirled around and bared her teeth, telling him in a not so subtle way to back off. She was only slightly surprised when his eyes went black and he bared his teeth back at her. *So he's a feral to.* Tracker thought to herself as she glared into his now black eye's. All the sudden the clouds that had been blocking the full moon moved and the silvery light of the full moon touched Tracker and Wolverine causing them to look up at the same time. Tracker's thought process stopped and her wolf nature took completely over her. She stopped baring her teeth at the male feral across from her and instead gave a bark-whine and turned running across the snow. The male feral followed her and together they gave chase to the nearby pack of moose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Tracker slowly opened her eyes, *Where am I?* She mentally questioned herself as she realized that she was lying on the floor of a cave, she stiffened as she felt an arm across her waist. She turned her head slightly to see Wolverine asleep right behind her. A thought hit her and she glanced down to see with relief that she still had her clothes on although they were ripped like she had been in a fight with a pack of wild wolves. As that she begin to remember what had taken place last night and realized that was exactly what happened. After her and Wolverine's feral side came out last night under the full moon they had taken off to chase a pack of moose simply to bond as a pack then they ran into a wild pack of wolves that had wanted to kill them. After that it was all blank for Tracker.

She yawned and tried to get up before realizing with a start that if she and Wolverine were laying down in a cave their animals must have bonded and to do that to this extent…Tracker reached for her neck and sure enough there was a bite mark on the right side of her neck just above her collarbone. Tracker sat up not bothering to try and keep Wolverine from waking as she turned to look at his neck and sure enough he had a bite mark just above the left side of his collarbone. They were now pack-mates, no matter that they hadn't 'mated' yet. Tracker stood up and backed quietly away from Wolverine her mind whirling in a thousand different avenues as she thought about how this would complicate her revenge mission unless she could make him think that it was just his imagination. Tracker used her scent shield to push her smell out of the cave and get as much as she could off of Wolverine's clothes before teleporting sixty feet away and continuing to teleport farther away from him and the cave.

**Two Hours Later**

Tracker growled in frustration as she was once again drawn back to the cave where she had left Wolverine. Her animal refused to let he get farther then forty five miles away from her new pack-mate. Finally Tracker just gave up trying to leave and went inside the cave to wake Wolverine up so she could leave.

After Tracker woke Wolverine up and then explained what she believed happened Wolverine and her decided to see if they both went in opposite directions if they could get farther than forty feet. Turned out that they could they get one hundred miles apart before the pull grew so strong they literally ran back towards each other. Neither of them liked that but now they had to start thinking as a unit instead of separate individuals which meant they had to trust the other one with their secrets. Wolverine told Tracker about how he remembered waking up fifteen years ago and having a metal skeleton and claws but no memory of his life before then, and how he had been searching for answers ever since then. Tracker told him about her mutation's which was sort of like a human/mutant/animal leech where her body would copy the DNA of whoever or whatever she touched and she would instantly gain their abilities if they were mutants, or if they were human she would gain their memories and if it was an animal she would be able to shift into that animal as well as gaining their ability to communicate with other animals. Tracker didn't tell him everything about her life however she only said that she had been raised by a group of people and that it had been a school for mutants and humans alike but where the mutant's got examined. She also told him about the operation she had been given that had left her unable to age and with a metal laced skeleton. She showed him her claws as well, but stopped with that. Both Wolverine and Tracker agreed that they would now have to travel together so they started back towards the bar where Wolverine had left his truck. They talked a little about their likes and dislikes and found that they had a lot in common besides being feral mutants, they both had extreme trust issues, neither of them liked being in closed in spaces, they fought for money, and they both liked the night life better then the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Tracker and Wolverine finally made it back to the bar and they got inside Wolverines truck and started down the road when Tracker felt something was off. She motioned to Wolverine to stop the truck and then she climbed out and headed towards the small trailer he was hauling in the back. She sniffed and sure enough she smelt a young female probably sixteen to seventeen hiding underneath a tarp. Tracker motioned to Wolverine to come and have a look and with a nod they both grabbed a side of the tarp and flipped it up. There shivering in the sudden cold was a young girl with a hooded green jacket. Neither Logan nor Tracker were very compassionate people and so Logan told the girl to get out while Tracker took the girls bag from beside the girl and tossed it into the snow beside the truck. "What do you want?"Logan growled at the girl as she climbed out of the back of the trailer.

"Ah was just looking forh a ride." The girl said her heavy southern accent giving away her fear. While the girl and Logan talked or argued more like, Tracker walked around the trailer, the wind blowing in her face bringing a strange musk like smell. "Logan." Tracker said trying to get Logan's attention. And Logan finally having got the girl out of his trailer turned his attention to Tracker, "What…" His voice trailed off as the smell swept across his nose as well. It smelt like another feral male which meant it was a threat against both Logan and Tracker since males would fight to the death for the right to be beside a female and since the two of them hadn't mated yet the male could still become Trackers mate. "We have to go!" Tracker said Logan nodded and they both got into the truck, they didn't go twenty feet before they remembered the girl. The other male would probably kill her since she had both of their smells on her Tracker looked over at Logan and he glanced at her then nodded. He stopped the truck and Tracker opened the door and told the girl to hurry up.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The girl introduced herself as Rouge, the name made both Tracker and Logan scoff since it was obviously not a real name especially for a southern girl. This made the girl a bit mad and she called Tracker and Logan (who had introduced himself as Wolverine) out on their names. Logan told her his real name and Tracker simply stated that her name was indeed Tracker, the girl must have realized the truth because she told them her real name, Marie. They had been driving for about ten minutes when Logan and Tracker heard Marie's teeth chattering. Tracker flipped on the heat then decided to sit in the trailer that was attached to the truck she was feeling a little mashed.

As Tracker settled into the back Marie asked Logan if he had anything to eat Logan reached into the dashboard and pulled out a package of beef jerky which Marie took and quickly begin to consume. Tracker yawned and decided to try and get in a couple hours of sleep since there was no sign of the other male feral and Logan was driving. The last thing Tracker heard was Marie telling Logan that he should be wearing a seat-belt.

**[THIS BEGINS TRACKERS DREAM EVERYTHING SHE SEES IS A PART OF HER PAST.]**

_Two cups were sitting on the marble counter-top of a high-rise apartment, the steam swirling around in the air giving off the smell of warm coffee before drifting off and disappearing. The two people who were suppose to be drinking the coffee were lying on the floor a pool of crimson surrounding their cooling bodies. Both sets of eyes were open staring into nothingness as a small figure in black wiped its knife's blade clean on a kitchen towel. The small figure huffed a sigh as its mask obscured its eyes for the fourth time that day. No one was around and there was no camera's, or witness so the figure pulled off its mask revealing the face of a young girl no older than five. After the girl's knife blade was clean she carefully put her knife in its sheath and held the towel with both hand's her whole body became tense and she stared at her hands in complete concentration. All the sudden the towel in her hands burst into flames and soon only ashes were left ashes that the girl sprinkled over top of the dead man and woman. Then the girl pulled her mask back on and turned toward the window she had snuck in and silently left the apartment the dark night hiding her from any prying or nosy eyes. _

**Three Years Later [STILL IN TRACKERS DREAM]**

_Tracker stared out over the silent campus her whole body poised ready to move as soon as the command came. She had been crouched like this for hours but still she hadn't moved an inch, she barley even blinked. Then the command came and she took off silently and smoothly moving through the pitch-black night with such grace and agility that she seemed only a shadow. When she reached the predestined place she knew something was off and she immediately and silently moved forwards having been warned to never move backwards no matter what she was always to advance and never to retreat. A small crackle was the only warning she had but it was enough she reached out and drew the shadow's around her become one with them completely as she watched fire begin to consume the very tree she was suppose to be under. Tracker realized in an instant that her communicator would give away her location so she reached up and swiftly pulled it out of her ear and dropped it to the ground while she moved a good twenty feet away watching and waiting. She knew only one person could create fire like that and that was Stalker the daughter of the founder of the school, or as she was called outside of training, Sarah. _

**(DUN DUN DUNNNN! Muwahhahahah! You'll have to wait until my next update to find out what happen's!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Tracker slid her left hand behind her back and pulled the knife out that she had tucked into the belt she had on. She pulled it out as quickly in order to make as little noise as she could and held it ready at her side as she quickly and silently ran around to the other side of Stalker. Just Tracker had slid into position and was ready to launch her knife into Stalker's unprotected throat a loud voice from over head command them to end the simulation. The forest and building's disappeared and stainless steel appeared the darkness fled and bright over-head lights came on. Stalker stopped the fire and Tracker slid out of her crouch, disappointed that she hadn't been able to finish the assignment before time ran out, and put her knife away.  
Stalker came over to Tracker and they shook hands as they had been told to do and then they left. Each going in a different direction but both went to get a shower and change from their 'hunting clothes'. Half-way across the now brightly lit steel chamber Stalker turned around and through a fire-ball at Tracker's unprotected back. However Tracker having knew that her and Stalker were both on the same level to the head-mistress figured that Stalker would try something and she was ready ducking underneath the fire-ball and whirling around her hand ready to pull out her knife when the head-mistress appeared between the two girls and forced them to go their own way, leaving Tracker in the head-mistresses better standing for not having started the spat and for being ready. This made Stalker and Tracker become mortal enemies and that was how their rivalry had begun. _

Tracker woke up to what smelled like a whole different world gone was the smell of fuel, snow, beef-jerky, Maria and Logan. Tracker continued to breathe deeply pretending that she was asleep as she began to sniff out the world around her. There was no hint of the other male's scent which gave her a bit of relief but the smell of anti-bacterial cleaners and the general smell of a place she vowed she would never go again caused her to jump out of the small metal bed and yank the electro-magnetic monitors off of her skin. She slid into a ready crouch as she heard someone running in her direction but decided at the last minute to hide so she slid behind one of the cabinets that were in the room. Her whole body tensed as the she heard the doors fly open and bang off of the wall. And then her rapid heart-beat slowed and she came out of hiding walking straight to the person who had just burst in the door's, it was Logan. After they re-united which consist of smelling each other's mark (Tracker didn't know why it was just something her animal insisted that she do) Logan told Tracker what had happened after Tracker had went to sleep. Although Logan didn't know where they were either and he hadn't smelt the girl at all in the corridors.

They decided to try to find the girl before they left, however Logan suggested that they stop by a small closet so Tracker could put some new clothes on this caused Tracker to look down in surprise to find herself only in a tank-top and a pair of boxer shorts, she had been wearing this under her other clothes and hadn't even realized that she had been stripped of her other clothes till now. She agreed and grabbed a sweater and a baggy pair of sweat-pants and then they began to look for a way out.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Logan and Tracker finally found a elevator and made it to the upstairs level. Neither of them was sure on what they were going to find when the doors opened but for sure it wasn't the smell of a bunch of kids ranging through all ages. Logan and Tracker exchanged glances and telepathically exchanged a quick conversation. Tracker was going to go one way and Wolverine would go the other way, if they found Marie's scent they would follow it to her and get her then meet up at this same place.

**{TRACKERS PROV}**

Tracker waited until Logan had left her vision before she became one with the shadows and began to move through the building. Something about this place seemed familiar to her but she wasn't sure why, she had never been there before of that she was certain. Tracker shrugged of the uneasy déjà vu feeling and continued slipping from shadow to shadow smelling for Maria's scent. A gentle breeze of air blew through a partially opened window and Tracker caught Maria's scent, it was mixed with fire and ice as well as a volley of other scents, including one that smelt like lightning and rain. Tracker stealthily followed Maria's scent moving fast, she knew that this was no ordinary building now it was completely full of mutants. Almost just like the place she had been raised in, however unlike the building she had lived in this building held no scent of blood or pain, and there was no screaming or cussing going on that Tracker could hear. Tracker peered from the shadows, there was Maria, she was in a room filled with other mutant kids and one adult. An African American with white hair, she seemed to be teaching the kids about history. The boy in front of Maria controlled fire and he was attempting to impress Maria by making a fire flower and holding it in the palm of his hand. The body sitting by Maria obviously controlled ice as he froze the fire boy's flower, Tracker knew that she had to do something or else the ice would hit the floor and create a noise which would draw the white haired ladies attention towards Maria. Tracker gazed at the frozen ball and it burst back into flames, surprising both the ice kid and Maria. Tracker smirked and decided to have some fun with it and made the fire into a miniature Maria and then in flames she wrote, "Wanna go on a date?"Maria blushed the ice boy looked ticked and the fire boy had no idea what was going on all the while the teacher continued to go on about the history of America. Tracker was about to go in the room and get Maria when she felt someone trying to enter her mind, that ticked her off and she shoved whoever it was out with such a force that she knew their physical body had to have flown back several feet. However the realization that there was a telepath other then herself in the building made Tracker worry slightly about Logan who was mentally un-protected. Tracker looked back towards Maria, she seemed to be okay for now so it should be okay to leave her for a couple more minutes. However before she left, Tracker telepathically made the fire boy believe that he had made the miniature Maria and asked her out on a date, then satisfied that she had covered her tracks Tracker left to find Logan.

**{LOGANS PROV STARTING AS SOON AS THEY SPLIT UP}**

Logan quietly moved forward his senses getting overwhelmed by the sheer number of smell's that filled the building. As he continued onward he heard a group of kids coming down the hall, he rushed to hide behind a large pillar and as the kids moved down the hall he moved around the pillar keeping him-self out of their view. All the sudden a voice begin to whisper in his head, _**"This way...come this way."**_Logan began to move trying to escape the voice, all the sudden a door stood in front of him, he shoved it open and stepped into the room that was full of teenage mutants and a bald old man in a wheelchair. The old man didn't seem surprised to see Logan and he dismissed the teenagers by telling them to make sure to study a certain chapter in some for book. The teenagers all left however at the last minute a girl came back in and grabbed her backpack and books and headed towards the door which was closed. Logan opened his mouth to tell the girl to be careful when she walked through the door. Logan raised an eye brow in surprise before turning his full attention towards the bald old man.


End file.
